Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device that includes a gate pad, a gate connection wiring made of polysilicon, and a gate metal wiring that is continuous integrally with the connection wiring and that is continuous integrally with the gate pad. When a voltage is applied to the gate pad, electric power is supplied to a MOSFET formed in an active region through the gate metal wiring and the gate connection wiring.